


happiness is the colour green

by wearegoingtodie (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is NOT a Dream apologist, author is easily manipulated however, idk how to tag lmaoooooooooooooooooooooo, this is ironic bc i cant see green lmao, this is just dream contemplating and shit, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: wrote this like,,,,,,,a few weeks ago, reread it, was like yeah that's a proper vent fic so
Kudos: 1





	happiness is the colour green

It was lonely, being a villain. There was no one there for you when you broke down, there was no help when you fell and there was only laughter when you died. No one cries when a villain falls. Loneliness...it burns, after some time. It sinks into skin and eyes and grows and stretches beneath masks. It’s a grotesque feeling, but it was one that Dream couldn’t escape either way. Amongst the melancholy feelings of loneliness and bitterness, there was also longing. Longing for the past, for friendship, for things he no longer had. It was lonelier in prison. It was lonelier surrounded by constant heat, lonelier with only the ticking of a clock and empty books to keep him company. So, he wrote. He wrote apologies, he wrote revenge plans, he wrote tales and stories and he wrote about everybody he missed. Dream had a visitor, at the beginning, twice, maybe once. Tommy. The kid was...jaded. Angrier. But still childish at heart. The boy had asked him who he missed the most. He could answer with so many people. George. Sapnap. His best friends, who left him, who betrayed him and threw him into the darkness that was all-consuming. He could answer with Bad, or Puffy, or Quackity, he could answer with Skeppy, Techno, everybody. The imprisoned boy just missed having friends. He missed joy. Happiness. Happiness came in so many forms, for different people. In the form of discs, in the form of farming, in the form of friendship and family and building and bees and creation. Happiness, for Dream, came in thousands of forms. Friendship, standing side-by-side and battling in a duel of power and wits. Feeling important. Happiness came in a cold mask against his scarred face (now stripped so bare, so different, so weathered in a cold prison that felt so warm at the same time-)

Happiness *was* the colour green.


End file.
